Three of us
by Nia Loves Yaoi
Summary: Canada wakes up for a midnight snack and gets something else instead. HungaryxCanadaxAmerica
1. Three of Us

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it. If there are any grammar or spelling** **errors just review and tell me. So I'm a real Hetalia fan and I really like writing yaoi so yeah here you have it. Also this will have a little bit of out of character. I will also be posting often so have fun with this. **

I woke up at about three in the morning today craving pancakes. The last thing I wanted to do was wake up my loud ass brother so I just silently crept out of the bed. I'm not really a mean person but I just really hate it when he gets all hyper. I jumped out of the bed and sprinted to the door. I opened the door and ran down the kitchen and gathered all the ingredients. I heard the foot steps in the hallway and assumed it was Papa because he always woke up early kinda like me. The only thing was that papa and dad were out last night in Austria. Alfred and I where the only ones in the house right now so who could be walking around. I looked around the corner and saw a sleep walking Alfred. I just stood there amazed. So even in his sleep he can't stay still. I had a devilish idea. I don't really don't get those that often so give me props Ok.

I grabbed the maple syrup and stood in front of Alfred moving slowly with him. I squirted the maple syrup on Alfred face and watched him lick it off in amazement. He opened his eyes slowly taking in the environment. "Mattie what are you doing," Alfred said staring at me. Then he smiled a smile that could light up the world. I couldn't help myself I had to do it. I kissed him and I couldn't stop it. The heat was amazing and it I had to have more of it. I poked Alfred lip practically begging for entrance. I expected an act of hesitation but instead I got an immediate reaction. I explored every millimeter of the wet cavern. He tasted like maple syrup and toothpaste. I wanted more and more until I got tired of it. I wrapped my arm arms around him and waited for the rejection. Nothing happened he just kept kissing me. I pulled back for air and looked into his eyes. They looked so vivid and blue. I got completely lost in them.

They looked so happy and calm which was really weird for the type of boy he was. "I love you Mattie," he said. I responded in a way any sane person would. I kissed him even harder this time. My hands traveled down to the bottom of his shirt and tugged. Alfred broke off and pulled off the shirt with great speed. I looked at his body. It looked like an angel had carved it with the help of god. I touched and felt the heat radiate through me I pulled off my shirt and embraced the greatness that was Alfred. Then that's when heard the keys drop.

I turned around and saw the door opening. I pushed Alfred under the counter and arranged my ingredients the way I usually did when I made pancakes.

Dad walked through the door followed by papa and Elizabeta. They all looked horribly drunk and tired. "Matthew what the bloody hell are you doing so early in the morning," dad asked. "I was making pancakes." He nodded his head and continued to argue with papa about how much of a an annoyance he was. When they weren't looking I signaled Alfred to run upstairs. Of coarse Elizabeta saw as and waved us away. I wanted to know why she was letting us go. I walked up to her and sat down. My parents were way, too absorbed in there marriage issues to notice that I did. "Why aren't you telling on us," I asked. "I won't tell on you if you guys do it again and let me take pictures," she said with that perverted grin of hers. I just nodded my head and she widened her grin. I was disappointed in myself but only a little bit. At least I got to do it with Alfred even if there was a pervert in the room taking pictures of us. Then again I can ask her to give me a copy of those pictures. Then all my guilt and disappointment went away and was replaced with pure lust.


	2. Two of Us

**Yeah I told you people I would be updating regularly. So to all you people out there that called me a liar and stuff better get yah facts straight. Anyway Canada and Hungary do the nasty while they wait for America to come back from his part time job at McDonalds. And it also involves some toys that Hungary brought from her house. **

I sat down next to Elizabeta kind of nervous because today was the day that Alfred and I had to be photographed. It had been thirty minutes since I had last saw Alfred so I just decided to call him. "Alfred where are you," I asked. "I got caught up at the job, so just tell her to go home and we'll do the thing tomorrow." I just slouched my back and sighed. Elizabeta looked at me with a disappointing face. I just hung up and looked at her. "What happened and where's Alfred?" I just looked at her and told her he was at his job. I was not gonna wait here with no Alfred, a pervert, a no sex. I looked at Hungary and she looked back at me. " I don't want to be a ass but do you mind just like going home because there will be no hotness today," I said hoping she would go home with that said.

She looked at me like I was doing cocaine right in front of her face. "Well I don't think that you're right because I know that there will be sex," she said getting closer to me. Then she kissed me. She pulled back just to look at my eyes. Then it was my turn to look at her crazy. "Um I'm gay, I thought you already knew that." "Your bi sexual and I know it because your penis is poking my leg," she said. I looked down and my pants and saw the huge bulge that was forming in my pants. She lifted up her skirt to reveal the laciest panties I had ever seen. "You like what you see?" I nodded. She unzipped me and I swear she almost had a heart attack.

I won't brag but I have a pretty big dick. It's not as big as Ivans but it was pretty huge. I smiled at her with my little smug face. She just looked at me and pulled her panties down. She looked like she was about to put her life on the line. She sat down slowly lowering herself on to me. Then came the absolute ecstasy. She was really tight and hot I wanted more of it. I looked at her face and saw the pain. I looked down and saw the blood running down her leg. She wasn't a virgin and that was a known fact. So why was she bleeding. "So big. Take it out." So that was why. I felt my cheeks redden and puff up. I didn't want to pull out to I just moved in further. "No! Its too big take it out now!" I moved in and out until her screams turned into loud moans. "Kiss me." I obeyed and kissed her with all my passion. My breath turned into short pants. The heat was amazing. I was like a moth to a flame. The way she looked right now was too good. She also looked like she was about to reach her limit. I didn't want her to finish yet so I grabbed her left breast to increase the climax.

"No don't do that I'll come too fast," she said looking so wet, open and vulnerable. I squeezed her breast knowing she liked it rough. I found thelittle pink nub and took it into my mouth. I licked it slowly and looked into her eyes they were rolled into the back of her head. I grazed my teeth of them and watched them snap back into place. "I'm coming! AHHHH!" "Me too." I couldn't think about anything. My mind just went blank. "I pulled out and fell back. Hungary looked tired and was breathing heavily. She collapsed on me and remained quiet. " Elizabeta." No answer. " Elizabeta are you ok?" Still no reply and I was starting to get really worried. I shook her a little bit and she still didn't move.

I went into panic mode and started to hyperventilate. I wanted to call the police but how awkward would that be? They would see that the just had sex and they would also smell it in the room. Then that's when I heard it. I was worrying for nothing at all. As I was about to reach the phone I heard a small snore. She was sleeping. That ticked me off so much. Too bad I couldn't be so angry when I was so tired. I just sat there and waited for Alfred to come in. I slowly faded into sleep and then I heard Alfreds foot steps. That jack ass was outside the whole time waiting for us to finish. He waqs so gonna get it in the morning. ( stop thinking like that you pervs). But for right now I had a hot girl on my chest and I just got laid so I was pretty happy. But in the morning I had problems I had to tend to.


	3. Some of Us

**Yeah! I'm on the third chapter. I hope you guys love it. So here's the thing. Canada wakes up and finds Hungary making out with America in the kitchen so what does he do? He gets mad and decides to join with an exception of some others. And btw France and Britian are in Austria for a bit because they had to see him for a " Special Meeting". Enjoy this you little perverted monkeys. And thanks to KaseiKurai for loving my story. Also fem! Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Hetalia and if I did I would make the characters do some crazy things.**

Woke up in my bed with no Elizabeta beside me. I got up looking for her hoping she didn't go off to Rodrich and tell him all about last night. I got up out of my bed and walked to the bathroom. The cool water felt good on my hot face. I got in the shower and went on with my regular routine. I thought about Elizabeta the whole time though. She was right about me being bi sexual though. I might as well make her my girlfriend since she likes me so much. I went downstairs to get some cereal since I was too tired to make some pancakes.

I opened the kitchen door and immediately ducked under the kitchen counter. Was this like our hiding spot for when we were doing wrong? I looked up and saw Elizabeta on the counter with Alfred sucking off her face. "Hey did you here anything," Elizabeta with her radar eyes turning on. "All I hear is the sound of that waterfall in your pants." _Only Alfred would say something like that, _I thought. I was furious why would Alfred even try to make a move on her? He knew what we did last night. He wanted to scream but he couldn't it wasn't in his nature. He was going to do something even worse he was going to bring over Gilberta, Antonia, Feliciana, Lovina, and even worse he was going to bring over Scotland. The reason Scotland was worse was because they had so business they need to take care of.

I snuck my way by friends and dashed through the door. I hopped into my car and left. I went to go and pick up Gilberta first, because she knew Elizabeta the most, Antonia second, Lovina third, Feliciana, and then Astrid. Nobody really had a clue why they were being pulled out of their homes and brought to Canada. I didn't really feel like answering questions at that moment so I just coped with the whining and complaints. We finally reached the house and I had to literally drag each and everyone out of the car. I had to shut all the girls up and quietly take out my keys. I un locked the door and listened for any sounds. They were still going at it, perfect.

"Can you please tell me why we are here," Lovina asked me. I shushed her and she tensed up like something had hit her. She fell on the ground but it made no sound. **Heheheh that rhymed. **She was caught be a blushing Antonia. I just gave the "What is wrong with you look" and moved along. I sprinted up the stairs along with the other girls silently and burst open the door. There I found my two satisfied friends looking completely mortified. I looked behind me and saw the girls looking straight at the two with huge nose bleeds. I felt so happy with myself. I had finally done something bad.

And then my five minutes of glory had ended when. A horny looking Lovina went up to Elizabeta and kissed her. _NOOOOOO!_ I thought. I t was supposedto put them to shame not give them more pleasure. I was pathetic. I was nobody. But at least I could have a really cool orgy right now.

** Sorry I was soooo late I had things to do and things to say. So read and review please. PLZ R&R. if you do I might use your idea in my story**


	4. Most of Us

**I'm not really into the USCan anymore so I really won't be updating like I used to. Actually this is story is going to be over soon. I'm so into Spamano right now. So I hope this gets a lot of reviews because this thing is the only thing keeping me from going crazy. I'm serious. What do you think I do in my spare time besides watch Shane Dawson and Vocaloid videos. I hope you guys love this. Also check me out on FictionPress. HetaliaNiceYaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in anyway. If I did then that would be a problem.**

I felt really horrible. I failed at making my brother and Elizabeta feel like sluts. _I cant believe my plan back fired like this,_ I thought. I just leaned against the wall and thought. I get to have an awesome orgy party. Wow I really started to sound like America just now. Maple, I can't figure out what to do. I am Francis's son so I should embrace it, but I'll feel dirty again. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. Gilberta was right behind me with her signature smile. "I know exactly what your thinking," she said getting too close for a friend. "You think that you're too pure to join this thing. You also think that since your Francis's son you should be allowed to have some fun and still have an alibi." I stood amazed. She took my face in her hands and smiled. I usually backed away at things like this but this time I felt that she was right.

I was pushed into a pair of strong arms and they took me in gently. I was turned around and I was faced toward top smiling devils. "Ok, don't kill me I just wanted to really get back at you because you didn't invite me to your whole intimate get together." I felt the water works coming on. Maple, I don't want them to see me like this. I was pulled into an embrace by America and he looked into my eyes. "Mattie I wasn't trying to steal her, we were just trying to find something awesome to do when you came home." I felt the warm tears run down my cheeks. I heard the door bust open and two gasps. I turned around and saw two women that I didn't really recognize. The first one was about the average height, had pigtails, a nurses dress, and green eyes. The second one seem a tiny bit more loose. She wore a purple dress and had a red rose over her right breast. Her hair was in a messy bun. She wore an expression that looked proud. "I'm so proud my little boy has finally decided to follow in his Papa's foot-steps." The first girl almost fainted but was caught by one that sounded surprisingly like Papa." She just smiled and smiled at me. It wasn't long until she started groping me. It was Papa. "Papa why are you like that?" He just shook his head. "Our precious Arthur made a little accident during his little rituals."

Typical Arthur messing up everything he touches. But, how can I judge anybody when I barely make myself known to all the other countries. Gilberta makes a huge laugh. "Finally the Bad Touch Trio is all female." The three of them clap in unison. I just sigh like I usually do. "Alright now that all that weirdness is over lets all have a really good time." Alfred shouted. Then once again thee door busted. We should get some better locks in this place. Anyway, the people that came through the door were Feliciana and Ludwig. Ludwig passed out from blood loss when he walked in. "He'll be up soon." Then she got a real look at us. "Oh my, I hope I haven't interrupted. If I do then doistu will be mean to me." Then I literally heard the vain in Lovina's head pop. "What do you mean he'll be mean to you? If he put his hands on you then I will send every mob boss on him." Feliciana looked extremely confused. "No, he never did he just won't let me have any sexy time." I think I heard almost everyone in the room try to hold back a laugh. Feliciana almost broke into tears. Antonia and Lovina just cuddled her. After about three minutes cuddling turned into something a bit more dirty. So of coarse we all joined in. I think I'm going to be known more around here. So it was a pretty good day.


	5. The last of us

** It's the final countdown. Naw it's the last chapter. I'm sorry if it hasn't been good because I'm not that interested anymore. I used to think that this was da bomb but then I saw Romano and Spain in a yaoi picture and I was converted. So I hope you people that actually read this like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't hetalia and if I did then that would be a problem. **

I woke up with next to Elizaveta in on the floor. Alfred and the rest were on the floor, too. My stomach rumbled and then Kujimoro walked in and looked at me. "I'm hungry." I just huff and make my way down stares. I get everything I need from the cabinet and see Elizaveta about three one millimeter away from my face. "Would you like some pancakes?" I knew exactly what she wanted though. "Don't play with me Matthew you know what I want and you promised me that you would give them to me today," she said her eyes turned from green to black. When it comes to yaoi it turns to something really personal with her. I made the pancakes while she burned holes into my back.

I ate with my bear silently while she stared at me. "Ok I'll do it but please stop staring at me." She then smiled as if she just one a battle. I ran upstairs and shook Alfred until he woke up. "Alfreeeeeeeeeeed wake up. Elizaveta might kill us if she doesn't get her pictures. His eyes fluttered open and he started to go crazy. "Alfred, calm down."

He looked confused and he sighed in relief. "Oh man, I thought you were a ghost." I thought it was one of his your invisible jokes but then I remembered he has ADHD and he is afraid of ghost. That saved me some tears. I really love the way I think sometimes. We got up and went downstairs. "Ok so how is this gonna work?" I just did pose and she whipped out her camera. The flash was blinding at first but then after a few more it became natural. I took all my photos then it was Alfred's turn. He did really sexy poses that I could never pull off. Then she clapped her hands and I knew what she meant. We did some poses together and I had to be constantly fixed by Alfred. I felt really embarrassed because right next to me was the 2nd smuttiest country and I was like the last. The shoot was almost done when Gilberta came in and she started laughing like a hyena. I haven't really seen a hyena before, though. She sat there watching us take the last few pictures. The lights were really hot so I was constantly sweating and Lovina got really mad when it got on her. "Did you just sweat on me?" I just looked at her with my confused face. "Don't play stupid with me don't you dare come that close to me ever again." Then she stomped back up stares to her girlfriend who was sleeping still.

I sat there in that house while everybody went about their business. Then I went over what was going on in my house. I made out with my brother almost got caught, made a deal with the devil, did the nasty with the devil, wake up to find the devil and my sibling making out, had an orgy and then took a yaoi photo shoot. That's my life in flat old pancake. And that's how I became popular in the yaoi world. The end

**If you all think the ending sucked balls I do too because I just got my hair down and I was not feeling the whole thing. I hope you all liked it. I love yall byeee**


End file.
